Talk:Kat/@comment-76.94.247.109-20121120002950
Okay im back, kat and doags similarities:Black souless eyes,No heart,Odd skin tone,Sharp teeth/claws,Size are similer.Both are aliens,both (oddly) can be mistaken as house hold pets.They both can walk on all four,also can minipulate there paws to do the same thing we can, hold things,open doors ext.They both speak there native laguage.Alien technology.Both from alien civilisations(of coures).Both hate people for kat that is sentered around Coop and Dennis.thats it now,diffrencess.Being a dog like creature and kat being a cat like creature.Doag has unbeliveble power and respect.Kat has no respect or power over anything,but him self.Doag is stronger smarter more supiriore.Kat is smart to a limit a very low limit kat is strong but doag is stronger.Kat has blood,Doag we dont no if he has any.Doags technicoal ways are far supiriore to kats.Kat gets distracted far to much.Doag has nothing to distract him nothing to love or thats worth stealing (cat food,remember).Doag is disterbingly disiplined and that stuck with him even now.Kat needs to be punished and retrained.Doags kind test evry thing far past the limits.Kats kind,they speek for them selves.Doags kind have had sentriese to grow and gain supiroritie over Kats speiceis.Kats technology is just plain meager at best.Doag can grow hair to blend in,Kat cannot.There powers differe in many ways,one example doag has the odd power of imiting negetive electricitie from the body part that he choosess.Doags planet is uderlly large,five times the size of Satern.Kats planet is the size of there moon.We know and have seen the kat commander and there planet.Doag you dont even know the planets name or what doags leader lookes like or what gender,temperment,ext.We know what kat lookes like on the in side and out.Doag we cannot comprehend whats in side that unatrual body.Kats goals are cleare take over the world and get fishy frisky bits.Doag we no nothing of "there" demonic ways of life nore "there" goals or accomplishments and beliefess.We know the accupents of kats world.Doag,we havent even touched the surfes.Kat knows his family,doag we belive they have no connections to there familys in order to make them into more accuret killing machiens.Kats own kinds punishments are simple and well off.Doags kind are cruel,saveg and demonic.,no room for erroa.Kat eats ten times per day.Doag can go five weeks with out food or water.Kat has little payshents.Doag has a accurret amount.Kat has love for others Millie and Dr.Kat and fishy frisky bits.Doags only loves are death,blood,war,chaos and power thats it.Kat is a misreable failure.Doag has had nothing but succes due to a little deal.Kats is scared of water.Doag fears nothing,all the things to fear is on his home planet.Doags kind have not moved from "there" planet for millenions.Kats kind move when they cannot handle the pollution any more so they send out a "agent" to take over another world and they repeat that when needed.Kats world has two suns.Doags world only hase one.Kat cares for Millie very much.Doag killed any one who dares to get in his way.Kat has enemys,Coop and Dennis.Doag got rid of them all a long time ago.Kat really needs help.Doag needs no help,he has had many,many years of practice.Kat revealed he is a alien.For doag that would be deadly,fortunetly this has never happen and never will,due to practice,years and years of practice.Kat gets beatin buy a child.Doag is always a couple steps ahead of any one or any thing(kat).So as you can see Mr.kat and Doag are horrible different but they have a few things in comen.But doag can change his appearence this is another of his horrible powers,so Doag can trick kat and Coop or Millie,Dennis even Mr.cheeks.But Doag has a army to watch,and Kat is to buisey eating playing tea party with Millie and getting imbaresed by Coop.Kat will never be "the hero"he will spend his hole life on that planet trying to take it but will fail.Hey kat why doent you just go home and stay there.Spending your whole life in the kitty litter mines is better unless you like getting beat up by a meare child.Ow yah one more thing,MEOW,MEOW! Thats kat for LOSER!His own colleages make fun of him his own girlfriend does not even deffened him.What a loser!Well thats it.For now.For all who want to know more hit reply,and i will tell you more,ow bye the way kat is in the catogourie as a cyborge looke at his x rays.Doag is some type of hyeibred,we are not shure what he is so hyeibred is the only appropreit name for doag the only thing is you must mix complietly two diffrent things our more to make one.Well at least we all know what kat is(cyborge).For dog "we" have to think harder but for know,hyeibred will due for now.I will see if i can give the answer tomorrow.meow(good bye).